


Oh gosh

by its_Ace121



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, bus sunggles and cuddles, riku being lovey dovey, sora being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Ace121/pseuds/its_Ace121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to visit Riku's family in Orlando. Sora looks down to see his feet don't touch the floor. Embrassed and not wanting to admit he's a shortie Sora snuggles up to Riku...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh gosh

If you asked Riku what he had planned for christmas he’d tell you flat out, he was going to ride sixteen hours on a bus. Sixteen hours. Sora of course was tagging along, the boys didn’t go anywhere without each other. Sora got mad at Riku once just for going to the corner store without asking him to tag along. So it was a no brainer to bring his lover along to go see his parents this holiday. So two tickets were bought for a round trip from New york to Orlando. 

The bags were packed, tickets in hand. A smile spread across Sora’s face when Riku reached out and intertwined their fingers. At the moment they were in line, the silvernet had specifically bought window seats. He liked the fact, that he could look out, and see the vast scenery rather than look at the back of someone's head. The line was moving, so Riku tugged Sora forward as he seemed to be staring off into space. “H-hey! Rikuu!” He stumbled walking behind the elder. 

The seats looked comfy at least, and Sora knew if they weren’t Riku would allow the brunet to use his lap as a pillow. Sora sat down first, getting the window seat and sat back. But it felt weird, different somehow. There was something off. Looking down, the brunet noticed that his feet didn’t touch the ground. The bus seats were too high. Quickly sitting back as the bus rumbled to life, Sora blushed. Burying himself in Riku’s shoulder, his feet were drawn up on the seat. Knowing if Riku saw, he wouldn’t hear the end of the elders teasing. 

Out the corner of his eye, Riku had saw the youngers distress and smirked but when his lover snuggled into his shoulder; He was a little taken aback. Wrapping his arm around Sora’s shoulders holding him close. Resting his chin on the mop of brown hair and sighed through his nose closing his eyes, kissing his crown and rubbing his arm. The silvernet leaned in close to the younger's ear, 

“I love you.” he smiled kissing the curve. Sora hummed softly trying to resist the urge to squirm at the slight prickling sensation. 

“I love you too.” Smiling Sora leaning up to kiss Riku’s lips, pressing softly making it sweet and chaste. When he pulled away Riku sighed and held the younger closer trying to mold them together. Maybe this christmas wouldn’t be so bad after all with his lover by his side....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed Soriku snuggles please leave me a kudo or a review! Stay Groovy guys *peace sign*


End file.
